randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Lingos
Words and phrases used on Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. General Terms Biffer *Close friend; best friend.Probably developed from the internet acronym BFF ("best friends forever") with the occupational suffix -er added. Bruce *Awesome, cool, radical. The Cheese *The most important and excellent thing that there is. Possibly related to the old slang term, "The Big Cheese," meaning the boss or most important man in an organization. Occasionally used as a euphemism in phrases such as "What the cheese?" or "Oh, my cheese!"In the last case, probably a variant for words such as "jeez" designed as euphemisms for the name "Jesus." Honkin' *Very, really.A euphemism for an obscenity used for emphasis, similar to "friggin'" or "freakin'," with perhaps a nod to the common use of a loud honking sound to censor spoken obscenities in broadcasting. NinjaNomicon *Ninja's guide to being the ninja.Imitated from horror-writer H. P. Lovecraft's fictitious Necronomicon ("Law(-book) of the dead," derived from Greek νεκρός (nekros) "dead" and νόμος (nomos) "law," with a neuter adjectival suffix). "NinjaNomicon" therefore should mean something like "Law-book of the Ninjas." Shloomp *Enter the NinjaNomicon, a process which causes the body to slump or fall down into a floppy, trance-like state, while the personified mind enters a quasi-thirteenth-century Japanese environment allegorizing the collective wisdom of the Ninja.Probably derived from "slump" in a humorous quasi-Yiddish form. Shnasty *Nasty; disgusting, repulsive, entirely icky.Probably "nasty" in a humorous quasi-Yiddish form. Shoob *Noob; loser, dork, idiot, etc.Probably derived from "noob" (a shortened form of "newbie," internet slang for "a new or inexperienced user of a site or network"), altered to a humorous quasi-Yiddish form. Stank *Concentrated mist of chaos that transforms people into monsters.A variant (common in Southern U.S. English) of "stink" or "stench." What the juice?! *An exclamation of shock and/or confusion.Possibly derived from the old-fashioned British English exclamation, "What the deuce?" (a euphemism for the expression "What the devil?") which was in Received English pronounced very similarly. Wonk *Lame, uncool.Probably from British slang "wonky," meaning "crooked, off-center, and thus unsteady or shaky; therefore weak, invalid, not correctly functioning, faulty." Zing! * Pun; when someone, usually Bucky, makes a wordplay.Probably derived from "zing" or "zinger," former schoolyard slang for "a humorous taunt or insult," probably originally derived from onomatopœia for an electric shock. Ninja-ing Made Up Terms 4 or More Words * Multiple-Collar-Slicing-Ninja-Rings! * Ninja-Baton-Flip-Kick! * Ninja-Enemy-Take-Down!Fart-Topia * Ninja-Smell-O-Vision. * Ninja-Taste-of-Her-Own-Medicine. * Ninja-Catch-Me-if-You-Can.Sorcerer in Love * Ninja-Battle-Rap-Flip!Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja * Ninja-Taking-Advantage-of-Temporary-Blindness.The Brawn Also Rises * Ninja-Knock-Yourself-Out! * Ninja-Random-Student-SaveFlume-Igation * Ninja-Three-for-One! * Ninja-One-Step-Ahead-of-the-Game!Otto Know Better * Ninja-Make-'Em-Think-I'm-Going-This-Way-When-I'm-Really-Going-That-Way! * Ninja-Midair-De-Suit!Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser * Ninja Can't-Let-You-Get-Away-With-That! * Ninja-Best-Friend-Block!Ninjaception * Ninja-Turn-Back-the-Clock. * Ninja-Weaponized-Pizza-Dodge! * Ninja-Corporate-Sponsorship-Destroying-Tengu-Fireball!McNinja - Brought to You by McFist * Ninja-Ball-Destroying-Ring-Fling!Mastermind of Disastermind * Ninja-Circle-Maker-Tripping-Balls!Wonkin' for the Weekend * Ninja-Open-the-Door! * Ninja-Turn-Around-Kick! * Ninja-Art-of-Heal! * Ninja-Twisty-Ladder-Grab! * Ninja-Circle-Maker Tripping-Balls! * Ninja-Misuse-of-School-Property! * Ninja-Student-Dogpile-Escape! * Ninja-Principal-Hog-Tie! * Ninja-Furthest-to-Fall!Fake Fight For Your Right to Party * Ninja-Putting-End-to-This-Thing! * Ninja-Sorcerer-Freedom-Flip!Ball's Well That Friends Well * Ninja-Baton-Helicopter-Flying-Maneuver!Pranks for Nothing * Ninja-Fingers-Slicing-Thingies! * Ninja-Sacred-Stone-Stab! 3 Word Improvised Moves * Ninja-Amoeba-Snatch!Monster Dump * Ninja-Bone-Dodge!Dawn of the Driscoll * Ninja-Pouch-Slash!Swampy Seconds * Ninja-Stalactite-Snag!Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge * Ninja-Sai-Stopper! * Ninja-Pyramid-Sprint! * Ninja-Pukin'-Poke!McOne Armed and Dangerous * Ninja-Poppin'-Time! * Ninja-Principal-Kick! * Ninja-Scarf-Sling!Welcome Back Catfish * Ninja-Claw-Cut!Fudge Factory * Ninja-Tentacle-Yank! * Ninja-Pepper-Pull!Best Buds * Ninja-bad-dog! * Ninja-roll-over! * Ninja-play-dead!Living in Shooblivion * Ninja-Semi-Snag. * Operation-Ninja-Slice. * Ninja-Heal-Minibike.Brolateral Damage * Ninja-mastermind-leap! * Ninja-robot-toss!Mastermind of Disastermind * Ninja-Mud-Buster!The Curse of Mudfart * Ninja-Tentacle-Slash! * Ninja-Jump-Split!Wonkin' for the Weekend * Ninja-Orbit-Kick! * Ninja-Principal-Charge! * Ninja-Escape-Flip!The Prophecy of Hat Sword * Ninja-Trunk-Ride!Fake Fight For Your Right to Party * Ninja-Scarf-Snatch! * Ninja-Sumo-Snag!Aplopalypse Now 3 Word Weapon or Skill Moves * Ninja-Knife-Sicles! * Ninja-Tripping-Balls!Got Stank? * Ninja-Earth-Attack! * Ninja-Hot-Balls! * Ninja-Tengu-Fireball! * Ninja-Electro-Balls! * Ninja-Blow-Ball! * Ninja-Sticky-Balls! * Ninja-Conkin'-Balls! * Ninja-Cold-Balls! * Ninja-Air-Fist! References Category:Lingos